


Chuck Clayton Imagines

by sweetblink



Series: Riverdale Imagines [3]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Chuck Clayton Being an Asshole, Chuck Clayton imagines, Gen, but only like sometimes, imagines from my tumblr, posts from my tumblr, protective Chuck Clayton, soft Chuck Clayton, sweet Chuck Clayton
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 22:36:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19260544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetblink/pseuds/sweetblink
Summary: A collection of Chuck Clayton imagines from my tumblr





	1. Second Chances and Pop's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Requested: yes_
> 
> _Can you please write an imagine of Chuck x Reader, him apologizing and trying to get in good graces with the reader. Thank you!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally I was going to go Chuck Clayton comics passion, but I changed it at last minute lol 
> 
> Unedited.

The last time you ever spoke to Chuck, was when he was leaving the school with his letterman in his hands, glaring at Betty, for his exposure about the play book.

You can see the pure hatred in his eyes as he glared at Betty, but then his eyes found yours, and his eyes widen. You felt Betty’s hand on your arm and you looked away from him, it hurt to much to even look at him.

“I’m sorry, Y/N.” Betty whispered. You gave her a small sad smile.

“It’s okay Betty, with your help, you stopped even more girls getting shamed like this.” You told her sadly. Betty just nodded, and looked at Chuck, who was heading towards you.

“Y/N.” Chuck whispered. You ignored him, not wanting to stare at him. “I’m sorry.”

“I’m sorry too, Chuck.” You said, stepping back away from him. You gave him one last pained looked and walked away, and that was that.

Months passed, and the last thing you heard of Chuck was that he was getting help, attending therapy, and trying to get better. While Chuck went to get help, you started to work at Pop’s anything to get your mind off the boy that you loved very much.

“Betty, you need to rest.” You said softly, concerned for the girl.

“I just, I have to figure out if it’s Sheriff Keller.” Betty argued, you sighed, and sat next to the girl.

“Betty, you need to remember what the Black Hood said, no committing sins for the 24 hours.” You reminded her.

“Ronnie thinks I’m crazy to suspect Sheriff Keller, am I, Y/N/N?” Betty asked. Before you can reply, the door to Pop’s chimed and both of you turned to see who had just entered. Y/N breath hitched, and went to grab Betty’s hand.

Chuck stood there, staring around when his eyes found yours, you saw him tense up a little, and then gave you a soft smile.

“I’ve heard he’s been miserable without you.” Betty whispered. You turned to her, and gave a confused look.

“How do you know this?” You asked.

Betty smiled a bit. “He actually came up to me earlier this week, he came to apologize to me, and I apologized to him, for how I got the truth out, and then he asked about you, wanted to know if you were doing alright, and that no one was bothering you.” she replied.

Y/N nodded, and looked back to where Chuck was sitting. “I miss him.” you admitted. Betty smiled softly and kissed you cheek gently.

“You should talk to him.” Betty said, smiling. You smiled back and hugged the girl tightly. “Anyways I got to go, I’m still going to investigate this whole black hood thing.”

“Just don’t get into trouble Betty Boop.” you teased. Betty just giggled and gave you one last hug, and waved goodbye to Pop, Chuck and Betty made eye contact for a second, and he nodded. Betty smiled and left.

You took a deep breath in, and walked up to the counter and grabbed your apron, you quickly put it on, the bells chimed again, and this time it was Mayor McCoy, storming towards where Chuck was at. You frowned in confusion.

Your jaw clenched when you heard Mayor McCoy spiting out hate comments. You walked over and faced Mayor McCoy.

“Mayor McCoy, I know your top dog around here, but please you need to go, there’s people around, and there’s kids watching you as well, you always manage to keep you calm about everything, and right now, you’re making a scene.” you whispered to her.

Mayor McCoy, just looked around and then nodded, she sent one final glare at Chuck, and left. Chuck just looked at you shocked, and you just rolled your eyes. “So what would you like to order?”

“Just the special of the day.” Chuck replied, you just nodded and wrote it down on your pad, you were about to walk away when his hand grabbed your wrist and stopped you. “Wait, I want to know if we can talk.”

You let out a big sigh. “Chuck, I’m busy.”

“Please Y/N, I just want to talk to you.” Chuck begged. You stared at him, and you can see the small bags under his eyes. You wanted to shake your head no, but for some reason you nodded. He let out a breathe of relief. “Thanks Y/N.”

“Let me just go get your food first, I know when you end up coming here, is because you don’t have food at your house, and you’re truly hungry.” you said. Chuck just let out a small chuckle and shrugged.

“Guilty as charged.” he told you, you just let out a soft giggle and left. You gave the order to Pop and he accepted it with a smile.

“I see you’re going to talk to that boy.” Pop said.

You turned back to where Chuck was, smiling as you saw him on his phone, playing games. “Yeah.” you replied. You turned back to Pop. “Pop do you think I’m doing the right thing, in talking to him? I’m afraid that he might fall back to his old pattern.”

“You’ll never know if you don’t give him the chance, Y/N. I’ve seen boys like him all my life, they’re damaged but once they meet the one, they’d do anything to prove that they’re worth it, even if means to change and clean up their act.” Pop advised.

You smiled and nodded. “Thanks Pop, I don’t know what we will do without you.” you told him.

Pop let out a small laugh, and rang the bell. “Order up.” You smiled and blew him a kiss as you grabbed the food, you walked over to where Chuck was and giggled when you saw him playing mine craft.

“Having fun?” you asked, Chuck jumped, and looked up.

“Oh, you scared me.” Chuck admitted. You gave him a small smile and placed the food on his table, you leaned down and slid in the booth he was, as you watched him dig into his food. You smiled as you felt the rush of warmth, and safeness, watching him eat, just like you both used to do.

“How have you been?” You asked him.

Chuck slowly stopped chewing and swallowed. “Honestly, I don’t know. These past few months have been a real eye opener.” he told you.

“What happened, Chuck?” You asked, getting to the point. “What happened to the sweet boy that I fell in love with? The one that would always geek out when it came to video games, the one that always found joy in doing what he was truly passionate about.”

Chuck just looked out the window, his hands curled up in a ball. “My father expects me to follow his footsteps you know. Graduate with honors, and get into some top college or university, and play college football, I guess I got so angry at everything, I just forgot who I was at times.”

You soften up at him, and moved to sit next to him. “Chuck, why didn’t you just come and talk to me, you know I would’ve helped you.”

Chuck sighed. “I just, I don’t know. I don’t want to do college football, or whatever my dad expects me to be, I want to make games.” he admitted.

You gave him a soft smile, and scooted closer to him and rested your head on his shoulder. “You don’t have to be anything you don’t want to be Chuck, just be you, go after what you want, not want your parents want.”

Chuck turned and rested his chin on your head, resisting the urge to kiss your hair, just like he used to every time you rested your head on his shoulder. “I missed you.”

“I missed you as well.”

“Y/N, look at me.” Chuck said, in a serious tone. You frowned and sat back to look at him, Chuck took your hand on his and he looked at you.

“Something wrong?” you asked him.

Chuck just smiled and shook his head. “I want you to know, the only reason why I never made anything official was because I never wanted you to be “a girl that I scored points.” With me taking time for myself and all, I want to make things right, and I also want to prove myself to you, because I’m in love with you, and maybe one day, I get to call myself your boyfriend.“

You sat there stunned, and shook your head in shock. “Chuck, I, where is this coming from?”

“The day I walked down that hallway after my dad kicked me off the team, you looked at me with such disappointment and sadness. After that I promised that I was going to do everything to prove myself that I’m still that boy you liked.” Chuck said.

You smiled and held out your hand, he looked at it confused, which made you giggle. “Hello, I’m Y/N L/N, nice to meet you.”

Chuck Clayton chuckled and shook your hand. “Hi Y/N, I’m Chuck Clayton.”

“Y/N!” Pop yelled. You both turned to Pop and he pointed at the clock, you let out a soft giggle and scooted out the booth, before you can go, Chuck stopped you and kissed your cheek.

“Thank you for a second chance, Y/N.” Chuck said.

You smiled at him. “Some people deserve second chances, and you’re one of them.” you told him.

Chuck just smiled as he watched you go, biting his lips, as he saw you purposely swaying your hips a little more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are interested, follow, and do all the fancy stuff people do on my Tumblr lol 
> 
>  
> 
> [my tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sweetblink)


	2. Beauty is Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Requested: yes_
> 
>  
> 
> _#12 on prompt list #2 for chuck clayton from Riverdale_
> 
>  
> 
> _#12. “Oh my god, Y/N what have you done!” … “What? I was bored, and I already did my makeup and you were asleep, it was perfect.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _As always, unedited lol_
> 
> _I'm also using Mad's youtube channel, and Lili's makeup skills and added that to Cheryl and Betty lol_

If there was one thing that everyone in the school knew for sure, was that Y/N L/N was an amazing at makeup along with SFX, Betty being right behind, which that alone surprised many people. So honestly, Chuck should’ve known what he was getting himself into.

“What are you talking about, you want to what, what?” Chuck asked you, frowning in confusion.

You let out a small giggle and nodded. “I want to do your makeup, I want to see if you like a bad bish.”

“Baby, I already look like a bad bitch.” Chuck teased, you rolled your eyes at him and he laughed. “But why would you want to do my makeup?”

You just stare at him and then smiled. “Well, mainly because I want to see if you’d look prettier than me, also because I’m bored, and I want to see how amazing you’d look with glam makeup.”

Chuck smiled and shook his head. “Are you sure that’s the main thing? And not about your “secret” Instagram page, that I found.”

You let out a small gasp and looked at him eye wide. “You found that?” you asked.

“Well I didn’t, till I heard Cheryl, Toni and Betty talking about it. Did you know that Cheryl has a YouTube channel?”

You frowned. “She does?”

Chuck nodded and laughed. “Yeah, I heard her say so and I found it. It was the weirdest experience of my life honestly, like she sounds genuine and nice.”

You laughed. “Oh my god, she is nice, just that, she’s like an onion, she has many layers.”

“Can’t believe you made a Shrek reference.” He teased.

You giggled and smiled. “So, what do you say, would you allow me to do your make up, and maybe post it on my personal Instagram page.”

“Why don’t you just create a YouTube channel, like Cheryl did, I know you can do better videos that just making them for about short amount of time.”

“You really think that I have what it takes to be one of those Beauty Gurus on YouTube?” you asked him, sitting on his lap. Chuck smiled and wrapped his arm around your waist.

“Baby, I’ve seen all the makeup looks that you’ve done, and that also includes all those Halloween looks, I want you to be able to share that to the world.”

You giggled and leaned down to kiss him. “God, I love you so very much” you breathed out, pecking his lips. Chuck smiled and stood up throwing you over his shoulder.

“I love you too, but c’mon, we’re going out, we’re gonna make you famous.” He teased. You just giggled and slapped his butt.

*************************

Y/N stared at themselves in the mirror and turned her head side to side to see if you had gotten your contour correctly, smiling, you just left if there and started to grab your eyeshadow palettes. Chuck came in through your door and did a small double take.

“Oh, now that’s talent.” He said, stepping closer to you know, and watched as your eyebrow were finally twinning. “Babe, you finally manage to get them as twins.”

You let out a small giggle and rolled your eyes. “I know, guess how long it took me to do it.” Chuck rubbed his chin and tilted his head a bit.

“Last time you took about two hours to even get them close to twin, so I’m guess about three hours max.”

You shook your head, smiling. “It actually took me about thirty minutes, this time.”

“Shut up, you’re lying.”

“I kid you not.”

“Shut up, that’s fake, seriously how long did it take you this time.” Chuck said, coming to stand right behind you. You just elbowed him, and he chuckled, he leaned down and kissed your hair, before moving away. “So where are you going?”

You looked at him through the mirror and shrugged. “Nowhere, I just felt the need to do my makeup, I’m thinking of what more I can improve or make a new look on.”

Chuck nodded and let out a small yawn. “You continue to do that, I’m gonna take a small nap on your bed.”

You stared at him as he made his way towards your bed and sent him a small glare. “Did you seriously come over just so you can sleep on my bed?”

Chuck smiled. “No, I came over so we can both sleep on your bed, but since your busy, I’m still gonna take that nap.”

You just giggled and shook your head. “You’re a literal piece of work, you know that?”

Chuck just sent a small wink and got comfortable on your bed, watching as you went back to doing your make up, debating on what type of look you want to do, after a few minutes of just watching you, he finally fell asleep.

About thirty minutes have gone by and you finally finished doing your makeup, looking at Chuck through your mirror, an idea popped in your head, grabbing the little small basket that Chuck had gotten you, you grabbed certain eyeshadow palettes, brushes, lipstick, and the correct tone of foundation and powder you had gotten specifically for him.

Letting out a small giggle you took your things and joined him on the bed, setting the basket on the stand besides your bed, you settled right besides him and grabbed the moisturizer, and began to start on his make, for once you thank the heavens above that he was a heavy sleeper, as you began to work on his eyebrows.

After an hour doing beating his face, and blending everything, you finished the look by painting his lips. Smiling you looked down at your masterpiece and took a picture, after the small mini shoot that you took, you stood up and started to put everything away and joined Chuck.

You sat besides him, playing with his hair, while on your phone as well. Chuck let out a small groan and he slowly started to wake up. Smiling you prepared you went on your snapchat, ready to film, as he fully woke up.

“Good morning sleeping beauty.” You cooed, filming him already.

Chuck just let out a small grunt stood up to stretch. “Damn right I’m a beauty.” He mumbled out. 

You stopped recording him, giggling and posted the story, you held your phone up again. Chuck smacked his lips and frowned. “Why does my lips feel a bit heavy?”

You giggled and shrugged. “Did you put on some Chapstick before you got here?” Chuck shook his head and narrowed his eyes at you.

“You did not.”

You giggled even more and shook your head. “I don’t know what your talking about.”

Chuck turned to the mirror and you started to record him, Chuck began to walk towards the mirror and stared at himself, he let out a small gasp of shock and turned to you, by now you started to giggle even louder. “BABE!”

You posted it on your snapchat and shrugged. “Beauty is pain.”

Chuck just stared at you. _“Oh my god, Y/N what have you done!“_

 _"What? I was bored, and I already did my makeup and you were asleep, it was perfect.”_ You replied, smiling at him.

Chuck looked at himself once more in the mirror, and you held up your phone once again, recording him. He finally turned back at you and smiled.

“I look good.”

You burst into loud giggles and posted the final video and stood up, making your way towards him. “You do look good, I told you that you’d look pretty.” You replied, wrapping your arms around his neck. Chuck smiled and wrapped his arms around your waist and pulled you closer to him.

“That you did.” Chuck replied, leaning down to kiss you, but then stopped. “I’ll kiss you later, I actually don’t want to ruin my lipstick. You just laughed at him for the longest time.

Later, you posted a picture of the both of you, with the caption of being the most glam couple there is, it blew up, and it turned to be your most liked post.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are interested, follow, and do all the fancy stuff people do on my Tumblr lol 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [my tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sweetblink)


End file.
